Sebastian the brat
by 666darknessangel666
Summary: Sebastian, Claude, Alois, and Ciel as teens and preteens! All about Sebastian being a bratty 12 year old and Ciel having to put up with everybody's crap. Alois likes being way to clingy and Claude has way to much fun teasing Sebastian to make him mad. Will probably be a yaoi in the future unless I change my mind. T for swearing. Could change.


**I DON'T OWN BLACK BUTLER! **Oops new story. I couldn't get this idea out of my had. I need childish bratty Sebastian ^_^ This was a fun first chapter to write. This will most likely be a Sebastian x Claude story unless I get a sudden urge to write it differently but nothing will happen till later in the story so I have time to think about that later. Enjoy the chapter! (｡◕‿‿◕｡)

* * *

><p>Sebastian waited patiently for his pray to wander to the right spot. He'd been here for nearly ten minutes waiting but finally Ciel came closer to his hiding spot. When Ciel was right next to his hiding spot Sebastian pushed him hard enough to knock him off balance but not enough to make him fall. Ciel jumped nearly a foot in the air and then turned to Sebastian to yell at him "What do you think your doing!"<p>

Sebastian gave a wide smirk "Nothing. You just had dirt on your shoulder and I was trying to clear it away." Ciel glared up at the taller child. Even though Ciel was 13 and Sebastian was 12 Sebastian was still taller (which pissed Ciel off to no end). Sebastian just smiled and Ciel rolled his eyes "Why don't you go bother Claude?" Ciel was being nasty and he knew it.

Sebastian had been avoiding Claude for a while now for reasons unknown. (though personally Ciel though it was probably the way Claude looked at Sebastian that made Sebastian uncomfortable) in retaliation Sebastian just said "I'm sure Alois would be delighted if I told him where you were." Ciel grimaced. He'd only come to the woods with Sebastian so he could get away from Aloise's clinging

"Your horrible." muttered Ciel and Sebastian smiled cheerfully "I do my best." Ciel sighed "Why are we even here. There's nothing fun in the forest! Let's go somewhere else at least." Sebastian sighed "I told you. Claude was looking for me and Alois is staked out in the house, now do you want to go back there or find something in the forest?"

Ciel kicked the ground "I wish those two would just give up and go home. They should know by now they aren't wanted." Sebastian nodded "Well it's obviously you're fault they haven't gone home. Alois calls the shots between them and you know he's only there for you." Ciel shot him a glare "Well Claude could easily force Alois to go home but he's to busy searching for you. I think he hates you."

Sebastian shot him a look then quickly looked away "Most likely." just then there was a rustling bush behind them and before Ciel could react he was attacked by Alois "I found you Ciel!" he yelled, practically knocking Ciel over with his glomp. Claude followed from the bush in a much more dignified way. At 14 Claude was the tallest of all of them and Ciel the shortest. Sebastian's face pinched slightly at the sight of Claude, which Claude ignored with a smirk "Though you could hide from us did you Sebastian?"

Sebastian sniffed haughtily "I have no idea what you're talking about Claude. Ciel and I were simply taking a walk in the woods to pass the time." Ciel finally managed to extract himself from Aloise's death grip and put a few feet between them. Alois pouted a little but let it slide and said "We'll walk with you. It'll be fun!" Ciel internally rolled his eyes. Alois was much to exuberant in his opinion.

Sebastian was pointedly ignoring Claude who was using the opportunity to mess with Sebastian. First he poked his cheek a few times then his arm, and then his face split into a truly evil smirk and his fingers were suddenly squirming at Sebastian's side who jumped away with a look of disgust on his face that had Claude laughing. Ciel sighed and Alois laughed along. This was going to be a long walk.

A few hours later and Ciel pointed out that they were probably lost, which Sebastian immediately blamed on Claude who just smirked and rolled his eyes, trying once again to bring a reaction out of Sebastian. It wasn't hard, Sebastian had a lot of reactions. The most violent one had been when Claude had described a dead cat he'd seen and said he'd poked it with a stick.

Sebastian had punched him in the arm, which led to them fighting, which led to Claude pinning Sebastian and grinning like a fool while Sebastian struggled and Alois laughed in the background. Ciel was honestly tired of their nonsense. Sebastian was able to keep calm and collected any other time but when Claude was antagonizing him and Ciel didn't understand it.

About 30 minutes later Alois started complaining about cold (which really wasn't a surprise. The boy rarely wore anything but very small shorts) and tried to snuggle up to Ciel while they walked. Ciel put up with this for exactly two minutes before enlisting Sebastian's help to get Alois off. Sebastian was able to pry Alois away which was no small feat. Alois grumbled about it for quite a while afterword which gave Ciel a headache.

Claude it seemed had given up trying to antagonize Sebastian for now and was looking around for anything recognizable. Just then there was an eerie laugh from just beyond their line of sight. Alois jumped and Claude blinked in surprise but Ciel just sighed in relief, he knew that laugh. Soon Undertaker came into view and Ciel sped up his walk.

Undertaker turned around as they approached and didn't even seem surprised "What are all you doing out here? It's very late you know and little ones should be in bed lest they get hurt." Ciel just sighed "Somehow we got lost in the woods. Where are we now?" Undertaker clicked his tongue "Can't give out information for free you know. I need something in return." Ciel scowled "Like what?" Undertaker though for a minute then smiled "How about an important secret. One of you has to tell me an important secret."

Ciel raised an eyebrow "What kind of important secret?" Undertaker shrugged "Important to you or just important in general. I don't care as long as it's a secret." They all shared a look and somehow Sebastian got singled out. Sebastian gave them a petulant look before sighing and stepping forward. Undertaker leaned down so he could whisper to him and Sebastian did.

When he was done Undertaker's face split into a smirk "Well now. That does seem important, but is it important enough?" Sebastian gave him a dull glare in response "That's very personal to me and my privacy is very important to me. So I deem it fair trade for directions out of this forest."

Undertaker seemed to consider it then smiled "Fair enough. All right just head to the left for about ten minuets going as straight as you can and you'll reach the road. From there turn left and walk all the way back to town. I trust you can find the way from there?" Ciel nodded and they left. They were silent for a few minutes before Claude got bored "So what was your secret Sebastian?"

Sebastian gave him a look "If I told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore. So I won't." Claude rolled his eyes "It's just a secret. It can't be that important." Sebastian just rolled his eyes and ignored him. Claude poked him "Just tell us."

Sebastian shook his head and Claude sighed "It's probably something dumb. Or something embarrassing." he smirked "Does Sebby have things he's embarrassed about? I bet I could get Undertaker to tell it to me next time I see him."

Sebastian twitched at that and stopped walking "It's something personal and private about myself. Nothing embarrassing but also nothing anybody needs to know, especially not you." his voice was dripping with derision and Claude clicked his tongue "Whatever you say Sebby but I'm asking Undertaker about it next time I see him. Even if he won't tell me what it is he'll give me a hint and then I can figure it out on my own."

Ciel was tired of this "Can we just go?" he asked in a pinched, angry voice. Alois nodded frantically, shivering slightly. Claude nodded and gave Sebastian one last challenging look then they began walking again. It took them about 30 minutes to get home and when they did Alois begged Ciel to let them stay for the night.

Ciel almost considered it but with the way Sebastian was glaring at Claude while Claude just stared back in dark amusement he decided it probably wasn't a good idea "Just go home Alois." Alois pouted for a minute before turning and walking away, dragging Claude with him who turned around and waved at Sebastian with a cheerful smile. Sebastian replied by flipping him off and slamming the door.

Ciel raised his eyebrow at Sebastian who just sighed "He gets on my nerves." he murmured to which Ciel nodded. Alois did the same, although in different ways. Ciel looked at the clock "It's 9. We're late." Dinner was always at 8 every night. Sebastian nodded "We can see if they saved us any." They referred to the servants. Tanaka, Bardroy, Finny, and May Rin. Ciel had no parents and Sebastian didn't either.

Ciel's parents had taken Sebastian in when Sebastian's family had died (not that Sebastian cared about them. He'd hated living with them) but a few years later they'd been murdered while out one night. The men who'd done it were found and put in jail. Ciel and Sebastian were left alone with just the servants. Ciel had been distraught at first but he was able to move on for the most part after a year or two.

Sebastian went to see if any dinner had been saved for them and Ciel just went to his room. He lay on the bed and sighed. It had been a long and annoying day. He was hungry and tired. Sebastian came into the room then "They saved the food for us and Bardroy's making it now." Ciel nodded and sat up "What was the secret you told Undertaker?" Sebastian sighed "It was about my family."

Ciel grimaced. He'd heard all about Sebastian's horrible family "So what did you tell him?" Sebastian tilted his head a little "I told him I knew who killed them." Ciel's eyes widened "You do? Who did it?" Sebastian smiled "I did. I paid a man to do it but it was me who brought about their deaths even if I didn't actually kill them."

Ciel blinked a few time. He hadn't been expecting that but then again he didn't really blame Sebastian. His family had been monsters to him. Sebastian frowned as he remembered something "Claude said he'd ask the Undertaker about it." Ciel sat up "I don't think you have to worry. Undertaker wouldn't just give the information away and Claude doesn't have anything interesting enough for that information." Sebastian nodded "You're right. Let's go see if the foods done. Let's hope Bard didn't burn it." Ciel nodded and they made their way downstairs.


End file.
